Les Aventures d'Alexa - Voyage à Johto
by riku78
Summary: Tous les ans, les jeunes garçons et les jeunes filles qui atteignent l'âge de onze n'attendent qu'une chose: obtenir leur premier Pokémon et parcourir les routes de Johto. A déjà Douze ans, Alexa aurait déjà pu demander son premier Pokémon, mais elle s'obstine a refuser de voyager. Elle n'aime pas vraiment les Pokémon et les pensent responsable de la disparition de son père.


Chapitre 1 :

Une rencontre inattendue !

Bienvenue à Bourg Geon, dans la région de Johto. Comme dans toutes les régions du monde Pokémon, les enfants qui atteignaient l'âge de onze se voyaient confier un Pokémon. Ils partent alors en voyage à la découverte de l'univers qui les entoure. Chacun parcours les routes avec des objectifs bien à eux, certains veulent devenir maître, d'autres éleveurs et d'autres ont encore des rêves différents. Tous sauf Alexa !

La jeune fille vivait avec sa mère dans une petite maison au cœur de la ville. Son père avait disparut pendant l'un de ses nombreux voyages. Alexa était une jeune fille de treize ans. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et longs, tombant sur ses épaules. Elle avait des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Un an plus tôt, sa meilleur amie Clarisse avait quitté le village accompagnée de son premier Pokémon. Même si Alexa adorait son amie, elle s'était refusé de prendre part à son voyage.

Ce jour là, Alexa se préparait pour sortir. Comme à son habitude, elle avait pris un haut noir sans manche, un mini-short en jean, une paire de bas noirs et des bottes à lacets. Alors qu'elle remplissait son sac, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Tu es prête Alexa ?

Oui Maman !

La femme passa la porte de la chambre. Elle portait un tablier sur sa tenue et vus son état, elle devait être très occupé dans sa cuisine.

Tu dois être contente que Clarisse soit revenue de son voyage, dit sa mère en souriant. Elle aura sûrement plein de choses extraordinaire à te raconter.

Quand je pense qu'elle est passé par Doublonville. Il y a des supers boutiques de vêtements là-bas. J'ai hâte qu'elle me montre ce qu'elle s'est acheté.

Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a pas voyagé pour faire les boutiques.

Je sais M'man.

Elle va te présenter à ses Pokémon.

Justement, j'aimerais qu'elle ne passe pas l'après-midi à parler de ça, souffla la fille en s'observant dans le miroir.

Alexa...

Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, la coupa sa fille, mais c'est hors de question. Les Pokémon et moi, ça fait deux ! Je vais voir Clarisse, on va parler de mode et de garçon, puis je rentre !

Peut-être qu'elle te fera changer d'avis.

Sa mère ferma la porte. Alexa soupira. Il était hors de question qu'elle suive cette route qu'avait emprunté son amie. Bien sur, elle savait bien pourquoi elle détestait les Pokemon. Son père avait voué sa vie pour les Pokémon et n'avait cessé de voyager. Lorsqu'elle avait six ans, il avait disparut et depuis, personne ne l'avait revus. Depuis, elle s'était promis de ne pas faire la même erreur.

Elle quitta sa chambre et dévala les escaliers. Sa mère était dans la cuisine, tandis que la télé diffusait les images du dernier championnat de la Ligue Pokémon. Alexa observa les séquences vidéos. Clarisse y avait participé et elle avait terminé septième. Sa mère l'appella.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune fille en s'avançant vers sa mère.

La femme lui tandis une Pokéball légèrement noircis par le temps.

Elle appartenait à ton père, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant. Elle est vide, mais je voudrais que tu la prennes avec toi.

Maman, tu sais très bien que...

S'il te plaît Alexa, ça me ferait plaisir que tu la gardes dans ton sac, insista-t-elle en souriant. Je ne te demande pas de l'utiliser, juste de la prendre.

Elle la posa dans la main de sa fille et tourna les talons, coupant court à la discussion. Alexa savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Elle rangea donc la Pokéball de son père et quitta la maison. Dehors, le soleil resplendissait et une légère brise parcourait les environs. À son contact, Alexa sourit et leva les yeux aux ciels. Un vol de Roucool passa au dessus du village. La jeune fille attrapa son vélo et prit la direction de Ville Griotte.

En vélo, elle n'en aurait que pour un quart d'heure de route. C'est là-bas qu'elle devait retrouver son amie. Sur le chemin, elle croisa plusieurs Pokémon sauvages. Des Chenipan rampaient dans les fourrés, des Roucool s'affairaient à nourrir leur petits dans leur nid et quelques Rattata parcouraient le chemin à la recherche de nourritures égarées par les voyageurs.

Alexa atteignit rapidement la ville voisine et elle s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment au toit rouge. Il s'agissait du Centre Pokémon de la ville, là où Clarisse devait l'attendre. Comme tous les Centre Pokémon, l'endroit permettait aux dresseurs de faire soigner leur Pokémon, de se reposer et de manger. Alexa franchit les portes coulissantes de l'endroit et chercha son amie des yeux. Elle l'aperçut assise à une table, accompagnée de deux autres personnes. Bien sur, Alexa se doutait qu'elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis durant son voyage, mais elle avait espéré être seule avec Clarisse.

Son amie avait des cheveux noirs et courts, des yeux verts et un visage ravissant. Elle portait un haut rose sous une veste en cuire courte, ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc. À sa ceinture, on pouvait apercevoir six Pokéball accroché dessus. À côté d'elle se tenait une autre fille. Blonde aux cheveux long, elle avait des yeux bleus et portait une robe blanche et fine. Elle avait des mitaines et des bottines blanches. La troisième personne était un garçon. Il avait des cheveux courts noirs et des yeux sombres. Il portait un manteau en cuir sur un haut blanc et un jean délavé.

Alexa ! Lança Clarisse en se levant après avoir aperçut son amie.

Elle se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Alexa rit tandis et se défit de son emprise. Clarisse n'avait pas changé.

Viens t'asseoir avec nous, lui demanda Clarisse en la tirant vers la table. Je vais te présenter à mes compagnons de voyage. Les amis, je vous présente la fille dont je vous ais temps parlé !

Bonjour, je suis Cassidy, coordinatrice Pokémon, se présenta la fille.

Et moi, je suis Yohan, dresseur Pokémon.

Alexa apprit que Cassidy était originaire d'Ebenelle, une ville loin au nord et où on vénérait les Pokémon Dragons. Yohan venait de Mauville, là où se trouvait la célèbre Tour Féraille. Clarisse raconta son aventure à Alexa. Elle avait parcourut Johto en quelques mois et elle avait participer à la ligue. Bien sur, Alexa le savait, mais elle semblait si contente d'en parler qu'elle ne put se résoudre à l'arrêter dans son récit. Comme elle s'en doutait, Clarisse avait troqué la mode contre les Pokémon.

Alors Alexa, Clarisse nous a dit que tu ne t'étais pas encore lancé dans ton voyage Pokémon, déclara Cassidy en souriant.

Ce n'est pas pour moi, répondit-elle brièvement.

Je suis sur que tu serais une bonne dresseuse, déclara Clarisse.

Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Lança-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Bien sur que si ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est magnifique de découvrir le monde avec ses Pokémon.

Ce n'est pas pour moi...

Tu changeras peut-être d'avis un jour.

Ne comptes pas là-dessus, assura son amie avant de changer de sujet. Et si on allait faire les boutiques demain ?

Euuh...

Alexa sentit de l'hésitation dans la voix de Clarisse, comme si elle avait quelques chose de grave à lui annoncer. Elle jeta un regard à Yohan et Cassidy. Ces deux-là firent comme s'ils ne savaient rien et tournèrent la tête. Alexa reporta donc son attention sur Clarisse.

Demain, je dois me rendre à Oliville, souffla cette dernière.

Mais, tu viens à peine de rentrer !

Je sais...

Que vas-tu faire là-bas ?

Et bien, je dois prendre un bateau qui part jusqu'à Carmin-sur-Mer.

Carmin-sur-Mer ? C'est à Kanto ça ! Ça veut dire que tu repars en voyage ?

Je suis désolé Alexa, mais je dois continuer mon voyage Pokémon. J'aurais voulus que tu viennes avec nous, mais tu ne t'es pas encore décidé à entreprendre cette aventure.

Alexa se sentait trahit par son amie. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien, déclarant qu'elle comprenait les motivations de Clarisse. Elles parlèrent toute l'après-midi de tous et de rien. Puis vint le moment des adieux, tandis que la nuit tombait. Lorsque Clarisse avec ses deux compagnons de voyage. Alexa enfourcha son vélo et reprit la route vers la maison.

En chemin, elle pensa à Clarisse qui repartait en voyage, la laissant seule à nouveau. Puis à son père qui avait abandonné sa famille pour les Pokémon. Elle fit le lien entre ces deux abandons, c'était les Pokémon. À cause d'eux, deux personnes qu'elle aimait étaient partis. Tandis qu'elle ruminait ces sombres pensées, elle sentit le vent se lever. Des nuages noires commencèrent à couvrir le ciel, cachant la lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

Zut ! On ne voit plus le chemin !

Alexa accéléra. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être surprise par la pluie. Son vélo fonçait à toute allure, alors qu'elle tentait de rester sur la route. Elle roulait si vite qu'elle eut du mal à éviter cet accident. Au détour du chemin, un Rattata sauta sur le chemin, cherchant un abri pour la nuit. Surpris par cette apparition, elle tenta de freiner, mais c'était trop tard. Elle entra en collision avec lui et vola sur plusieurs mètres. Elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

Aïe... Aïe... Aïe... Ça fait mal !

Elle se redressa légèrement et se massa le dos. Elle chercha des yeux le responsable de cet accident. Il était allongé sur le sol et gémissait. Sa colère se calma quand elle vue qu'il était souffrant. Elle tenta de s'approcher pour vérifier son état. C'est alors qu'il hurla. Une dizaine de ses congénères quittèrent les fourrés. Il se rassemblèrent autour du blessé. Puis ils se tournèrent vers la fille avec fureur.

Je suis désolé ! Lança la jeune fille effrayée. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal.

Les Rattata ne l'écoutèrent pas et se jetèrent sur elle. Ils allaient la mordre et Alexa tenta de se couvrir le visage, la peur au ventre. C'est alors qu'un vent glaciale balaya les Pokémon sauvages d'un coup. Les Rattata se relevèrent avec du mal et cherchèrent leur agresseur des yeux. Alexa fut alors surprise de voir un Pokémon quitter les buissons et se placer devant elle.

Grivrali, dit le Pokémon en regardant ses adversaires beaucoup plus nombreux que lui.

Qu'est-ce que...

Les Rattatas très furieux se jetèrent sur le nouveau venu. Le Pokémon leva alors la tête et ouvrit la gueule. Il provoqua une puissante attaque Laser-Glace qui congela les Rattata sur place. Le Pokémon bleus pâle se tourna vers la fille.

Givrali ! Lança-t-il joyeusement en s'avançant vers elle.

Je... Mer... Merci...

Alexa perdit connaissance. Givrali s'avança et la renifla. Elle allait sûrement mettre du temps à se réveiller. Puis le Pokémon aperçut une sphère rouge et blanche sur le sol. Il cria de joie et s'avança vers la vieille Pokéball du père d'Alexa. Il toucha la ball avec son museau et fut aspiré dedans par un rayon rouge. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille captura son premier Pokémon.

La pluie commença à tomber sur le visage d'Alexa. Elle battit des paupières et se releva avec du mal. Elle eut du mal à se souvenir des derniers évènements jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive les Rattata encore prisonnier de la glace. Elle chercha le Givrali qui l'avait sauvé des yeux, mais il n'y avait plus de trace de lui. Puis, elle aperçut la Pokéball sur le sol. C'est là qu'elle comprit.

Non... C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle.

Elle la ramassa avec les deux mains, espérant que le Pokémon n'y avait pas trouvé refuge. C'est alors que la ball s'ouvrit et que son habitant apparut joyeusement devant Alexa.

Givrali !

Je ne peux pas le croire.

Givrali ! Continua le Pokémon en tournant autour d'elle.

Arrête de t'agiter !

Le Pokémon l'écouta et s'assit face à elle. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent dans ceux de la jeune fille. Alexa s'agenouilla.

Je suis désolé mon bonhomme...

Gi !

Euh... Demoiselle...

Givrali ! Répondit joyeusement la femelle.

Et bien, je suis désolé ma petite demoiselle, mais il y a erreur. Je ne t'ai pas capturé. Tu dois partir.

Givrali secoua la tête d'un air négatif.

S'il te plaît, je ne souhaite pas devenir dresseuse et puis, cette Pokéball n'est pas à moi !

Givre !

Le Pokémon retourna dans la Pokéball, ne laissant pas à Alexa le soin de s'expliquer avec lui. Elle était têtue et Alexa du admettre qu'elle avait du caractère. Elle poussa un soupir et se releva, la Pokéball dans le creux de la main. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle finit par ranger la Pokéball dans sa poche et se dirigea vers son vélo. Il était en piteux état, mais il pouvait toujours roulé. Elle grimpa dessus et rentra le plus vite possible.

Alexa ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Lança sa mère alors qu'elle passait la porte.

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et la serra dans ses bras.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cet état ? Demanda-t-elle en observant la terre sur les vêtements de sa fille.

Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé.

Alexa lui raconta l'attaque des Rattata, l'intervention de Givrali, son réveil et le fait qu'elle avait obtenu un Pokémon sans le vouloir.

C'est incroyable, dit sa mère en observant la Pokéball de Alexa avait posé sur la table. Et tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il a décidé de rentrer dans cette Pokéball.

Je n'y connais rien en Pokémon.

Pourtant, il ne t'a pas choisit par hasard. Il a peut-être sentit quelque chose en toi.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

Tu devrais aller voir le professeur Orme pour lui demander conseil. Il pourra sûrement t'aider à gérer cette situation.

Alexa posa son regard sur la Pokéball. Son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. L'idée même de pénétrer dans le laboratoire du Pokémon ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elle risquait de devenir dresseuse. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie.

Non, tant pis je vais faire avec, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. Givrali va vivre avec nous à la maison. Je ne compte pas partir en voyage.

Elle attrapa la Pokéball et courut dans sa chambre. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille. Les Pokémons, les combats, l'aventure, ce n'étaient pas pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas vivre comme son père, loin de sa maison. Elle avait vu trop de fois sa mère pleurer depuis sa disparition. Elle ne voulait pas lui refaire subir cette situation.


End file.
